Cryotasis
by Tom Reidem
Summary: Mi primer Fic de Persona, transcurre al final del Persona 4. Completada
1. Prologo

**Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 4, no me pertenece, le pertenece a ATLUS. Watashi ga Motenai no wa Dou Kangaete mo Omaera ga Warui! no me pertenece, le pertenece a Tanigawa Nico. **

Prologo de Cryotasis

Estación de tren de Inaba:

Yu Narukami se encontraba frente al tren para volver a su ciudad natal, todos sus amigos y familiares vinieron a darle la despedida.

Bien, nos vemos.

Que tengas suerte ahí también.

Si algo llega a pasar al final, vendremos corriendo.

Hasta que nos encontremos de nuevo, ¿Okay?

¡Estaré esperando por ti, Sempai!

*Medio llorando* Adiós y cuídate.

Voy a estar esperando por verte otra vez, kuma.

Bien, ten cuidado.

Nos vemos, Onii-Chan. ¡Bye-Bye!

Si, ¡Por favor cuídense también! *La puerta del tren se cerró y empezó a ir en marcha. Ellos corrieron al tren.*

¡Gracias por todo! ¡Procura estar bien hasta que nos volvamos a ver!

¡Sensei, tú siempre serás por siempre mi Sensei, kuma!

¡Por favor, no nos olvides cuando vuelvas!

¡Sempai, te amo!

¡Daré lo mejor de mí! ¡Será mejor que tú no corras también! *Chie y Yosuke se llegan a la baranda*

¡Yo siempre te recordare todos nuestros tiempos juntos!

¡La distancia no importa entre nosotros! ¡Aun si somos separados, seguiremos siendo amigos! *Yu los ve a todos por la ventana y intenta contener las lagrimas*

*Conmovido* Yo nunca….los olvidare, chicos. *El tren finalmente se va y Yu no tiene más remedio que sentarse en su asiento.* (Nunca los olvidare….) *Yu se limpio las lagrimas de sus ojos.* (Gracias por todo…)

* * *

Velvet Room:

Bienvenido, al Velvet Room. No te alarmes, solo estas durmiendo despierto en el mundo exterior. Después de tanto tiempo nuestro contrato ha terminado, pero al parecer una nueva aventura te espera en tu regreso a casa.

¿Nueva aventura? ¿Qué quieres decir?

Hay mundos que no conocemos todavía, y te están esperando. Esta puede ser la última vez que nos veamos. Esperamos que puedas enfrentarte a lo que te espera de ahora en adelante.

¡¿Hay un nuevo mal?!

El mal siempre existirá, no importa que tanto lo combatamos, siempre habrá mal. Lo que me refiero es que conocerás nuevas fronteras que nunca conociste y encontraras la felicidad en ella. Pero también tendrás que enfrentarte a la cruel realidad y la verdad que buscas. Hasta entonces, espero que te cuides por que no será una tarea fácil.

* * *

En Tokio, en una casa común y corriente:

Una chica adolescente se encontraba sentada frente a su computadora, en ella se veía sobre la definición de Mojo.

_**Mojo (Mujer aterradora)**_

_**Definición:**_

_Los requisitos para ser llamada una Mojo:_

_No tener contacto social con el sexo opuesto_

_No haberse confesado a un hombre antes_

_Ser virgen_

(Mojo….Esa definición encaja con una cierta chica. Una impopular. Ya veo) En otras palabras una chica fea que le desagrada a los chicos. *Es una chica de pelo oscuro largo, con ojeras y la piel pálida* (¡Pero yo soy diferente, soy popular! Durante los tres años de secundaria he hablado con chicos 6 veces. Recogía el borrador una de cada tres veces en las que se caía al suelo. Y al comenzar el próximo mes seré una, ¡Estudiante de preparatoria! ¡El periodo donde puedo ser la más popular por el resto de mi vida! ¡Sin hacer nada, puedo entrar en los pantalones de lo chicos por 3 años! Ya viví 50 años como estudiante de preparatoria en juegos otome y tuve citas con 100 diferentes chicos. ¡Estoy perfectamente preparada! ¡Solo espero por el día en que me vuelva una estudiante de preparatoria real!

Fin del prologo


	2. Capitulo 1: El encuentro predestinado

**Persona no me pertenece, le pertenece a Atlus. Watashi ga Motenai no wa Do Kangaete mo Omaera ga Warui! tampoco me pertenece, le pertenece a Tanigawa Nico.**

Capitulo 1: El encuentro predestinado.

Estación de tren de Tokio:

El tren de Inaba había llegado a su destino, Yuu agarro su bolso y salio por la puerta. Para su sorpresa, su madre le estaba esperando.

¡Yu! ¡Por aquí!

*Sonriendo* ¡Mama! Ha pasado tanto. *El se acerca ha su madre. Es una mujer no muy alta de cabello oscuro y largo*

*Sonriendo* Es verdad, te he extrañado mucho, ¿Te gusto estar ahí?

Mucho, hice muchas amistades.

Me alegro, tal vez para las vacaciones puedas volver a vivir de nuevo con tu tío.

Me gustaría, Nanako se pondría muy bien.

Por cierto, ¿Esta ella bien? Oí que sufrió un accidente.

Debo decir que fue horrible pero ella esta perfectamente bien, sin ningún daño en su salud.

Ya veo, que alivio.

¿Y papa?

Esta trabajando –Como siempre-. Bueno, déjame ayudarte con eso.

No te preocupes, puedo cargarlo. *Los dos se dirigieron al auto y entraron. La madre puso en marcha el auto*

¿Qué te pareció, Dojima?

Me agrada bastante, hasta nos convertimos en una familia.

Tu si que le caes bien a la gente, por razón eres tan popular. Ah, por cierto. ¿Alguna novia que espera tu regreso?

*Negando con su mano* No, no. Tan solo hice unas buenas amigas, nada más. Aunque creo que Rise esta enamorada de mi.

¡¿Rise?! ¡¿La cantante?! ¡¿La conoces?!

Es una buena amiga, la conocí cuando llego a la ciudad. Es una buena persona, más allá de lo que dicen las revistas de música.

¿Y por que crees que esta enamorada de ti?

Me grito dos veces que me amaba, eso, también me daba varias directas.

*Gota en la cabeza*¿Cómo puede ser que no la tengas como novia?

Tan solo es una amiga para mi, no pienso en ella de otra forma. De todos modos, no veo saliendo con ninguna de ellas.

*Con un tono especial*¿Con que ellas, eh? ¿Con cuantas mujeres has salido?

8.

¡Son demasiadas! ¡¿Cómo puede ser que estés soltero?!

¿?

Ah, antes de que me olvide. Yu, te cambias de escuela de nuevo.

¿Por qué?

Por que tuvimos unos inconvenientes con el tema del intercambio y al parecer ya no hay vacantes en tú antigua escuela. Por eso te vamos a transferir a otra.

Ya veo, últimamente estoy yendo de un lugar a otro.

L-Lo siento mucho, que tengas que ir de una escuela a otra…

No te preocupes, no esta mal tener un cambio en el ambiente de vez en cuando. *Su madre sonrío como respuesta*

* * *

Velver Room:

Yu se encontraba nuevamente en la limosina pero esta vez solo se encontraba Margaret en la limosina.

Bienvenido al Velvet Room.

Estoy en un sueño rápido en el mundo real, ¿Verdad?

Si, por lo tanto no tienes que alármate.

Después de venir tantas veces de esta forma, ya se vuelve una costumbre. Pero eso no es lo importante, ¿Verdad?

Exactamente, vengo a decirte algo sobre tú futuro. Me encontraba prediciendo tú futuro con las cartas de la Arcana y encontré algo muy interesante. *Ella abre su libro y sale una carta* Al parecer encontraras un nuevo link social que jamás hemos visto, "La sombra".

¿La sombra?

Es algo que también me intriga, al parecer, estas destinado a encontrarte con alguien especial pero desconozco su identidad. Por lo visto, esta persona es un intento fallido del "Idiota". Puede ser un cero pero no puede encontrar la manera de llenar ese agujero, tal vez, ese es tú objetivo.

"No puede llenar el agujero", ¿Eh? Ahora que lo mencionas, ustedes me dijeron que los poderes de mis Personas aumentan según los links sociales que creaba por la tanto esta "Sombra", debe ser un antisocial.

Es una deducción bastante lógica, pero aún así parece ser errónea. Esta persona intenta con esfuerzo tener un link pero no lo logra, y al parecer no puede mantener ninguno. Puede ser….que tengas que ser parte de sus links.

….Entiendo, me esforzare por ayudarle.

Espere, cliente. Todavía necesito advertirle de algo aún más importante.

¿Qué cosa?

Esto es de suma importancia, al parecer hay un problema con su poder.

¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué sucede?!

No lo sabemos, cuando predecía su fortuna paso algo a su Arcana. …Se dividió en dos.

*Sorprendido*¿Q-Que?

Se creo un nuevo Arcana jamás visto en toda nuestra vida, lo llamamos "La ilusión"

¿Ilusión? ¿Qué quieres decir?

Es difícil explicarlo. Se siente como si fuera una sombra pero a la vez no lo es, es parte de usted pero usted no es parte de el. Es como si…..no existiera de verdad.

Por eso la "Ilusión", no existe.

No lo sabemos pero es maldad pura, se lo aseguro. Y viene de lo más profundo de su alma….como si estuviera atado ha el de alguna forma.

Suena como una sombra…

Las sombras son lo mismo que un Persona, son reflejos de tú corazón y como ellos dicen: "Tú eres yo y yo soy tú". Pero esto dice: "Tú eres yo pero yo no quiero ser tú".

Me esta negando, lo…

Contrario de lo que hacían las sombras. Debo pedirle de ahora en adelante que tenga cuidado. Nuevos mundos les esta abriendo sus puertas y esperamos que entre sin problemas, hasta entonces, lo esperaremos su siguiente visita.

* * *

En el mundo real:

¡Yu! *Gritaba la madre de Yu, el estaba confuso por el viaje y tardo en responder*

¿Q-Que sucede, mama?

Ya llegamos a casa así que deja de estar en las nubes y baja. *El abrió la puerta y vio nuevamente su casa. Era una casa de dos pisos, con un jardín pequeño en la entrada, un Garage para el auto y un tapete que decía: "Welcome". Yu sintió nostalgia al ver la casa en donde se crío*

Ha pasado tanto tiempo que me genera nostalgia.

Pareces un viejo hablando de esa forma.

No te burles, si estoy viejo, ¿Qué serías tú?

Jajaja, tan simpático como siempre Yu. *Los dos entraron a su casa. El lugar era como cualquier otra casa. Tenía un aire de tranquilidad que solo su familia daba. Yu se dirigió a su habitación y vio que todo estaba en su lugar*

(Este lugar no ha cambiado en nada en todo este tiempo…)

* * *

Al día siguiente, en la casa de Tomoko:

Ella se encontraba muy acelerada por su primer día de escuela, cuando la llamaron para irse salió corriendo como el viento hacia su escuela.

(Finalmente el día ha llegado. ¡Soy estudiante de preparatoria! Ya he practicado bastante. ¡Me haré la más popular de toda la escuela!)

* * *

En la preparatoria:

Tras la ceremonia de ingreso, todos los alumnos se dirigieron a sus respectivas clases. Tomoko se encontraba en primer grado, mientras que Yu en tercer grado. Todos los alumnos se presentaron en sus clases, pero algo raro pasaba. Por alguna razón, Yu no estaba encajando muy bien, como si fuera uno más. Aunque no le molestaba en lo absoluto, se sentía muy raro como si lo ignoraran. Pero por otro lado, eso no le gustaba para nada a Tomoko. Ella deseaba fuertemente que alguien le hablara y tuviera una conversación con alguien pero no lo lograba por más que lo deseaba. El timbre final sonó y todos salieron del aula.

*Triste*(Lleve todo un día aquí y no logre hablar con alguien.)

*Confundido* (Creo que así se siente estar excluido de los demás….) *Los dos salieron del aula. Yu bajo al piso de abajo, Tomoko se dirigió a las escaleras pero como estaba muy distraída ella se resbalo en las escaleras. Ella estaba a punto de golpearse con el piso pero Yu la vio caer y reacciono enseguida.

¡Cuidado! *El corrió hacia ella y la atrapo en sus brazos. Los dos cayeron al piso* ¿Te encuentras bien?

*Nerviosa* ¡S-S-S-S-Si, lo siento mucho! (¡¿Qué hago?! ¡Un chico lindo acaba de salvarme!)

* * *

Velver Room:

Margaret se encontraba nuevamente prediciendo la fortuna de Yu, tratando saber más sobre esas Arcanas pero una carta se le apareció de repente.

- (Con que esta teniendo su encuentro predestinado….)

Fin del capitulo


	3. Capitulo 2: El tonto y la sombra

**Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 4 no me pertenece, le pertenece a ATLUS. Watashi ga Motenai no wa Dou Kangaete mo Omaera ga Warui! tampoco me pertenece, le pertenece a Tanigawa Nico.**

Capitulo 2: El tonto y la sombra

Velvet Room:

Finalmente, se han encontrado.

Parece que un nuevo viaje se ha iniciado.

*Sorprendida* ¡Maestro Igor! ¿Cuánto…?

Todo el tiempo, Margaret. Yo también he sentido esa presencia en el cliente.

Estaba prediciendo nuevamente el futuro de nuestro cliente pero en estos momentos esta teniendo su encuentro predestinado.

Ya veo, por lo visto, este encuentro cambiara la vida del cliente y se transformara en su compañera de toda la vida.

¿Compañera? Entonces se trata de una mujer.

No te pongas así pero aciertas en tus pensamientos, sin duda ella será….

* * *

En el mundo real:

*Pose de perdón* ¡Lo siento mucho, no fue mi intensión!

No te preocupes, lo importante que estas bien. Si no te hubiera atrapado te hubieras lastimado.

*Mira apenada al piso* S-Si, tienes razón. (¡¿Qué hago?! ¡¿Qué hago?! ¡Hace mucho que no hablo con una persona! ¡¿Qué tengo que decir?!) E-E-E-Es un lindo día, ¿Verdad? (…. ¡¿Eso es lo mejor que se te ocurrió?!)

*Sonriendo*Es verdad, no hay ninguna nube y el cielo esta hermoso.

*Paralizada* (¡Que buen tipo es! Un minuto, ¿Esta tratando de seducirme?)

¿Qué sucede?

¡N-Nada, no pasa nada! Ah, lo siento por no presentarme. Soy, Tomoko Kuroki de 1er año.

Yu Narukami de 3er año.

¡¿Eres mi Sempai?! (¡Idiota! ¡Lastimaste a tú sempai! ¡Por favor, que más pasara!)

Aunque realmente estamos en la misma posición.

¿Eh?

Soy nuevo en la escuela, por lo tanto todos los de mi curso son mis Sempais. Así que llevémoslos bien, Tomoko. *El le extendió su mano. Ella se quedo en Shock*

(¡OMG!¡OMG!¡OMG! ¡¿Esto realmente esta pasando?! *Se pellizca* ¡No es un sueño! ¡Realmente me están extendiendo su mano en amistad!) *Ella le da su mano temblorosa y una voz se escucha en la cabeza de Yu*

(**Tsk, esto se me pone muy conflictivo tan solo un poco más y veras…**) *La voz se calla*

¿Te encuentras bien, Narukami-Sempai?

S-Si, solo un poco cansado eso es todo. ¿No tendríamos que irnos a casa?

T-Tienes razón. *Los dos salieron de la escuela y se fueron juntos. Tomoko se encontraba muy incomoda y nerviosa*

(¿Q-Q-Q-Q-Que es esto? E—Estoy yendo a casa con un chico guapo. ¡Es un milagro! *Llorando* ¡Gracias, dios! Después de tantos años mis plegarias han funcionado.)

*Le da un pañuelo* Ten límpiate.

*Sonrojada* ¡S-Si, muchas gracias! *Ella agarra el pañuelo y se limpia* (¡Idiota! ¡Ensuciaste el pañuelo de Sempai! Esto es malo, no puedo devolverle el pañuelo así, t-tengo que idear algo.) T-T—Te comprare uno nuevo.

*Sonriendo* No te preocupes, quédatelo.

*Sorprendida* (¡Es tan amable! ¡Este tipo es todo lo contrario a mí! De seguro que es realmente popular en la escuela.) *Los dos caminaron juntos hasta la estación de tren. Ellos subieron y se sentaron al lado del otro*

Parece que vamos al mismo lugar.

*Nerviosa* S-Si, eso parece. (¡¿Ahora que hago?! ¿Cómo sigo esta conversación?) E-Esto, ¿C-Como te iba en tú otra escuela?

*Sonriendo* Bastante bien, gracias por preguntar.

*En Shock* (¡Imposible! ¡Acabo de recibir un agradecimiento! ¡Este día se vuelve mejor cada vez!) P-Pero debe ser difícil, ser transferido de escuela.

No tanto, por el trabajo de mis padre tengo que hacer esto todo el tiempo. Pero el año pasado hice demasiadas amistades que nunca olvidare. Y espero volver a verlos un día.

*Envidiosa* (¿C-Como lo hace? Toda mi vida he intentado hacer eso y no lo he logrado pero el en tan solo un año crea tantas amistades. ¡¿Por qué no puedo ser como el?!) *El tren se paro. Los dos salieron del tren* Y-Yo voy por este camino.

Yo voy por este, bueno, nos vemos mañana. *Yu se fue caminando*

¡Espera! *Yu se paro* ¡Tengo que preguntarte algo!

¿Qué cosa?

¿C-C-Como haces para tener tantos amigos? *Yu la miro de reojo* Y-Yo estoy intentando lo más duro que puedo pero no logro hacerlo, así que quería preguntarte, ¿Cómo lo haces tan bien?

No hay ningún truco.

¡!

Además, no están tan mal en esto.

P-Pero, no logre hablar con alguien en todo el día.

Eso es mentira, hablaste conmigo. *Ella pone una cara de sorpresa* Y si tanto quieres tener amigos, empieza ahora conmigo. *El extiende su mano* Seamos amigo, Tomoko.

*Le caen lagrimas* *Snif* *Snif*

*Preocupado* ¡¿Qué sucede?! ¿Dije algo malo?

*Snif* E-Estoy muy feliz, *Snif* e-esta *Snif* es la primera vez que un chico me pide ser su amiga. *Yu sonríe* G-Gracias. *Le toma la mano*

Vamos, no hace falta que me lo agradezcas.

* * *

A la noche de es mismo día, en la casa de Yu:

Yu después de cenar se dirigió a su habitación a hacer la tarea, el la termino y cayo muerto a su cama.

* * *

En el sueño de Yu:

El lugar en donde se encontraba estaba todo oscuro, todo es oscuridad pura. El caminaba por el lugar pero no encontraba nada, solo oscuridad.

(Es como esa vez en Inaba. El día que llegue a la ciudad y empezaron los asesinatos. Por lo tanto, este debe ser mi sueño. Pero, ¿Quién aparecerá ahora?)

**¿Qué sucede que estas tan serio? ¡Pareces un verdadero idiota!**

*Sorprendido* ¡¿Quién eres?! *El miro para todos lados pero no encontraba nada* ¡¿Dónde estas?!

**Para tener la inteligencia al máximo, eres un idiota. Todo lo que ves soy yo, soy oscuridad. La oscuridad de tú alma.**

¿Q-Que es lo que quieres?

**No te desesperes Yu Narukami, dentro de poco tú y yo nos daremos cara. Y cuando eso ocurra, me quedare con sus corazones. **

¿Nuestros corazones? ¿Hay más involucrados?...No, ¿Quién eres tú?

**¿Quién soy? ¡JaJAHA! ¡Ya te lo dije soy la oscuridad de tú corazón, tú eres yo en cualquier sentido! Por eso te matare y solo quedare yo solo. Y todo el mundo será devorado por el poder de las sombras.**

No te dejare hacerlo, ¡No lo lograras!

**Otra vez haciéndote el héroe, ¿Para que? Nadie va a saber lo que en realidad paso, y si lo cuentas, nadie te creerá. Por lo tanto, ¿Qué caso tiene esforzarse por gente que no sabe lo que pasa frente a sus narices? ¡Es estúpido y tú eres un retrasado por pensar que puedes cambiar las cosas! No, no solo tú. Todo ese puto equipo de investigación, que cuyos deseos egoístas y sentimientos reprimidos crearon esas sombras. Que solo tú pudiste ayudarlos, ¡Después de que negaran la verdad sobre ellos! Dicen que quieren encontrar la verdad, ¡Pero cuando la tenían frente a ellos solo dijeron mentiras! ¡No son mejores que sus sombras, son puros hipócritas! ¡No solo eso, son unos verdaderos idiotas! ¡Incluso esa princesa detective, no pueden pensar una mierda por si solos! ¡Sus corazones son débiles por eso nacieron esas sombras! Pero esta vez es diferente. YO SOY DIFERENTE. No soy como esas sombras, yo estoy unido a ti de otra manera. Soy tú destino.**

¿De que estas hablando? Puede que no te equivoques en unas cosas pero la gente tiene debilidades, por eso tienen amigos que los respaldan. Pero, ¿Qué quieres decir con mi destino?

**¿No lo sabes? Tú eres el que busca la verdad, deberías saberlo ya. *El lugar se pone más oscuro* Espérame, Yu Narukami. Nuestro duelo esta cerca y tus Personas no te servíran para nada. *Risa* JEjeje ¡JAJAJAJAJA!**

Fin del capitulo


	4. Capitulo 3: El come corazones

**Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 4, no me pertenece, le pertenece a ATLUS. Watashi ga Motenai no wa Dou Kangaete mo Omaera ga Warui! no me pertenece, le pertenece a Tanigawa Nico.**

Capitulo 4: El come corazones.

El sueño de Yu:

La oscuridad se volvía cada vez más fuerte, Yu activa sus personas para pelear.

¡Izanagi! *Su persona no salía* Maldición…

**Ya te lo he dicho, tus personas no servirán conmigo. Tan solo ríndete y deja que te mate, así se me hace más fácil.**

¿Realmente piensas que me rendiré como si nada?

**Tenía que preguntar. Bueno, ya es tiempo de que nazca. La próxima vez que nos veamos voy darte una buena pelea, te lo prometo. Aunque lo que importa es que si estarás vivo para poder enfrentarme. ¡JAJAJAJA! **

*Enojado* ¿Crees que me quedare de brazos cruzados para que te generes? ¡Te detendré ahora! ¡Ve, Izanagi-no-Okami! *El persona aparece*

**Con que puedes invocar el Persona definitivo, ¿Eh? Bueno, ¡Veamos que haces ante mi! *La oscuridad empezó a concentrarse y creo una figura similar a un humano. El abre sus ojos rojos y se ve* Tsk, todavía me falta mucho. *El alza su mano y crea con su oscuridad una espada* Veamos de que estas hecho, ¡Yu Narukami! **

**¡Vamos, Izanagi no Okami! ***Los dos chocaron sus armas y crearon una explosión. La sombra pateo a Yu en su pecho y salio volando*

(¡Es muy fuerte!) ¡Ziodyne! *El Persona ataca a la oscuridad con su poder, el se cubre con su espada y recibe todo el ataque* ¡No termina aquí! *Yu salta en el aire y ataca con la punta de su espada*

**Maldito…***La sombra agarra a Yu del cuello y lo levanta*

¡Agidyne! *La sombra es atacada por una explosión gigantesca* Ahora, Mind Charge. *Izanagi no Okami se concentra* (Tengo que tener más cuidado con este tipo, no se lo que puede llegar hacer…)

**Bastardo, ¡Te arrepentirás de hacer eso! ***Atrás de Yu aparece una sombra que lo atrapa* **¡Inferno Slash! ***El crea una ráfaga negra que se dirige a Yu*

¡Angelic Grace! *Yu absorbe el hechizo de su Persona y el ataque no le da. El logra soltarse de la sombra*

**Cuida tu espalda, idiota. ¡Muere! ***El tajea a Yu en el dorso, el salta hacia atrás* **¿Sigues vivo? Mal por ti, te seguiré dañando hasta que te rindas.**

No seas arrogante, a lo mejor seas tú el que pierda.

*Enojado* **Primero empezare arrancándote esa lengua tuya. ***El ataca nuevamente al Persona pero se cubre.*

¡Bufudyne! *La oscuridad es tocada por el ataque*

**Mentira…***La oscuridad se desvanece y aparece detrás de Izanagi no Okami* **Desaparece ***Chasqueo* *El Persona es destruido en dos y desaparece*

*Sorprendido* I-Izanagi no Okami…. ¿Como pudiste?

*Risita* **¿Qué sucede te quedaste sin palabras? Da igual, ya he vencido por lo tanto ríndete…. ***El es golpeado por Yu en la cara* *Mirada Fija* *Risita* **¿Te ves muy adolorido? ¿Cuántos nudillos te rompiste? ***El es pateado en la pera* **¿Por qué sigues pelando una batalla que no ganaras? ¿Crees que tienes una oportunidad de ganarme?**

No es que sea ganar o no ganar…yo nunca me rendiré, no importa que enemigo sea. *Una luz lo envuelve* ¡Aun cuando el mundo este envuelto en oscuridad, haré que la luz de la verdad brille encima de ella! *En su mano aparece el arma de Izanagi* ¡AAAAAAAAAHHHH! *Yu hace un mandoble hacia la oscuridad, se cubre pero la fuerza lo tira*

**Que poder pero ¿Cómo? **

¡Zio! *El crea un circulo mágico y lanzo un rayo pero la sombra lo desvía fácilmente*

**¿Zio? ¡¿Cómo si un ataque de nivel 1 me hiciera daño?! (Pero no tiene su Persona, ¿Cómo lo hizo?) ***Yu aparece delante de el* **¡!**

¡AAAARRGGGHHH! *El salta con un tajo y eleva la oscuridad* ¿Qué sucede? Estas adolorido. *La oscuridad grita de enojo*

**¡Inferno Slash! ***El lanza constantemente sus ráfagas mientras que Yu las esquivaba*

(Tengo que armar un plan. Si es como las demás sombras, tiene una cierta cantidad de energía. Por lo tanto en algún momento no podrá hacerlo más. *La oscuridad se detiene* ¡Ahora! *Yu aparece delante de el*) ¡Esto termina aquí! ¡Cleave! *La oscuridad le agarra la espada*

**Ya te lo dije, tú ya perdiste. ***La oscuridad le hace un tajo a Yu en el Torso y sangra demasiado.*

(No…no puede ser. No puedo morir aquí. ¡Tengo que ganar!) ¡AAAAAAAAHHHRRGGG! *Yu libera una gran cantidad de electricidad*

**¿Qué es este poder? ¿Qué estas haciendo? **

¡Te mostrare el poder de los lazos del corazón! ¡Este es el Mundo! *Miles de cartas aparecieron alrededor de ellos. De ellas salieron Personas de cualquier tipo.*

**Un Pandemonio….**

¡Vayan! *Los Personas empezaron a atacar con todo lo que tenían. La oscuridad empezó a destruirlos pero les costaba*No se rindan, ¡Podemos con el! *La oscuridad retrocede* ¡Usen Maziodyne! ¡Mientras que ustedes usan Diarahan sobre mi! *Truenos caen del cielo mientras Yu es curado.*

**¡No eres el único con esos poderes! ¡Dodge Elec! *Todos los ataques electricos dejaron de funcionar* ¡Y también usare White Wall! *El corrió hacia los Persona y los destruyo***

¡Agneyastra! *Una lluvia de meteoritos golpeo a la oscuridad*

**Bastardo, ¡Shadow….!**

¡Elec Break! *El escudo de la oscuridad se rompió* ¡Ziodyne!

*Grito de dolor*

¡Fire Amp! ¡Wind Amp! ¡Power Charge! ¡Elec Amp! ¡Ice Amp! ¡Hama Boost! ¡Mudo Boost! *Todos los Personas se potencian, la sombra aumenta su poder y salta hacia el*

**¡Muere, Yu Narukami! ***El emana oscuridad muy densa de su cuerpo*

¡Ahora! *Todos los Personas atacan con todo sus ataques más poderosos potenciados. Una explosión saca volando a Yu pero el es atrapado por sus Personas* ¿Ha terminado? *El lugar esta repleto de humo, una ves dispersado se encontraba la marca de un cuerpo destruido* Si….*suspiro* termino.

**Shadow Ring. ***Un aro oscuro se creo en el cuerpo de Yu y no podía moverse*

¡No puede ser! ¡Sigues vivo! *De la nada la oscuridad volvió a crearse y volvió a tomar forma*

**jujuju, ¿Eres idiota o que? Soy la oscuridad de tú ser, no estoy vivo. Por lo tanto no puedo morir. Pero tú si. **

¡Izanagi…!

**Calla. ***Yu se quedo mudo* **Ahora es mi turno, Yu Narukami. ***El creo una espada y empieza a emanar energía* **Te mostrare, ¡El poder de la oscuridad! ¡Rain of Blood! ***El desaparece. Miles de cortes se ven por todos lados y los Personas son destruidos*

¿Q-Que ha pasado? ¡! *Una gota de sangre llega a sus ojos* ¿Sangre? *Todo su cuerpo se abre de cortes y cae de rodillas* Guah…ha…hag….ga…

**Has perdido Yu Narukami. Desde el momento que nos encontramos pensé que te mataría en el mundo real, al parecer, tendré esa satisfacción antes. ***El levanta de cuelo a Yu.*

*Tos* *La oscuridad extiende su mano y la mete en el pecho de Yu* ¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! *La oscuridad metía a fondo su mano y toco el corazón*

**Aquí estas delicia. ***El agarro el corazón de Yu y empezó a retirar su mano*

**¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!**

* * *

Velvet Room:

¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!

Tranquilícese por favor, querido cliente. Su cuerpo se encuentra en una situación crítica. *Yu se había despertado en el Velvet Room junta a Margaret*

¿Q-Que ha pasado?

Lamentablemente has sido vencido en combate contra la oscuridad. Pude encontrarte y trasferirte a la habitación para poder curarte.

Gracias, me salvaste. Pero, ¿Qué es lo que va a pasar ahora? *Margaret se pausa un momento*

El te buscara y te comerá el corazón.

¿M-Mi corazón? ¿Por qué?

Suponemos que es para aumentar su poder como oscuridad, aún no lo sabemos con exactitud. *Lo mira con preocupación* Querido cliente, tenga cuidado de ahora de en adelante y le aconsejo que se prepare para su próximo duelo. Ya que no puedo asegurarle que estaré ahí para ayudarle.

* * *

En la habitación de Yu:

El se levanta en su cama y ve que amaneció.

- (¿Fue un sueño?) *Se pregunta Yu. El se levanta de su cama y se dirige al baño para lavarse la cara. Una vez que se seco se vio al espejo y se saco la camisa. Al sacársela se dio cuenta que tenía una cicatriz en el pecho* Mierda, no fue un sueño.

Fin del capitulo


	5. Capitulo 4: El nuevo programa de media n

**Shin megami Tensei:Persona, no me pertenece, le pertenece a Atlus. Watashi ga Motenai no wa Dou Kangaete mo Omegaete mo Orewa ga Warui! tampoco me pertenece, le pertenece a Tanigawa Nico.**

Capitulo 4: El nuevo programa de Media noche

En la televisión:

El lugar seguía como lo dejaron, un jardín lleno de flores y luz por todos lados. Pero el cielo empezó a oscurecerse con las nubes negras. El lugar se volvió envuelto por la oscuridad. En el medio del lugar empezó a juntarse la oscuridad y tomar forma. La oscuridad se empezó a tomar forma de un humano, más oscuridad se juntaba y le daba más detalle. Finalmente toma una forma exacta a la de Yu. El se pone de rodillas y se levanta. El abre sus ojos, eran negros sin pupilas. El mira su nuevo cuerpo físico.

**Finalmente el tiempo ha llegado. El día en el que la oscuridad acabe con la luz ha llegado.** *Risa* **Tengo que atraer a Yu Narukami pero ¿Cómo?**

Yo puedo ayudarte con tú dilema.

**¡! ¡¿Quién?!**

No te alarmes, amigo. Vengo a darte una mano

**No juegues conmigo, ¡Muéstrate!**

De acuerdo, ahí voy. *Unas plumas negras salieron de la nada y un hombre apareció. El llevaba una mascara de esqueleto y ropas de 2 colores* ¡Aquí esta! ¡El único! ¡El inigualable! ¡KILLSH…! OMG, mírate.

**¿Qué tengo?**

Pensé que ibas a ser….diferente. Bueno, *Susurrando* tomaremos otros ángulos. ¡KILLSHOT! *Aplausos de fondo* ¡GRAcias, graCias! No tiren flores solo dinero. *La sombra se va* ¡Espera!

**¡No tengo tiempo para estupideces! ¡Vete o te comeré el corazón! Espera….ahora que lo pienso, no es mala idea. ***El crea su espada* **Prepárate para ser asesinado. ***El apunta a KILLSHOT con su espada. KILLSHOT nos ve*

Hueeeloo a ¡Sitcom!

*Música de guitarra* ¡The Shadow and KILLSHOOOOOT! *KILLSHOT aparece por todos lados como una caricatura* ¡The nut and The Fooolllll! He's a mentalcase,*Debajo de la oscuridad aparecen subtitulos que dicen: "Shadow as himself"* *Aparece KILLSHOT con una guitarra* music's not his thing. So, I wrote the theme.*Debajo de KILLSHOT aparece subtitulos que dicen: "KILLSHOT as himself" Iiii so damn talented. ¡Copy right to KILLSHOT! *El persigue a Shadow pero el le amenaza con su espada* ¡Copy I´ll Sue! *Los dos se miran fijamente y el voltea hacia nosotros* ¡This song would end right here! *La música para*

**…..**

Mmmm, creo que deberías matarme. *Shadow lo atraviesa en el corazón con su espada. El retira la espada con el corazón en la punta. El se come el corazón de un bocado. Luego mira el cuerpo de KILLSHOT*

…**Tú no estas muerto, ¿Verdad?**

Nopi.

*Suspiro de enojo*

*Se para del piso como si nada* Dado eso mi amigo, es hora de que empecemos a trabajar en el show de esta noche.

**¿De que hablas? **

*Pone su brazo en el hombro de la oscuridad* ¿De que hablo? ¡Del espectáculo! *El pones sus manos en los hombros de la oscuridad* ¡Hoy tendrás tú gran debut en la televisión! ¡Y yo me encargare de hacerlo! *El vuelve a poner su brazo en el hombro y extiende su mano* ¡Te haré una gran estrella del asesinato!

**Espera, ¿Acaso vas a….?**

Si, conseguí todos los derechos del programa y tengo libre ese horario. *Lo suelta y salta hacia atrás* ¡El programa de la media noche volver al aire! *El se abre de brazos y de la nada se crea el estudio de grabación*

**¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo lo hiciste?!**

Jejeje, este es mi mundo ahora. A diferencias de ustedes las sombras, yo se bien como funciona este lugar. Así que déjamelo todo a mi pero antes, *Saca u n papel* necesito que firmes esto.

**¿Q-Que es esto? ¿Un contrato? **

Necesito que firmes el contrato para que pueda filmar esta noche.

…**.. ¿Realmente lo transformaras en un programa?**

¡Por supuesto! ¡No esta mal un poco de continuidad! Además, con solo Elemento X no me alcanza.

**¿Qué?**

Nada, nada. Tan solo firma aquí y empezaremos. *La oscuridad primero lee el contrato

**Me niego completamente a hacer esa estupidez.**

Tendrás que hacerlo, el dinero no crece en los árboles. (Aunque creo que podría hacer algo al respecto. **Un árbol que haga dinero, el sueño de todo hombre. **Ojala pudiera hacer lo mismo con las mujeres. Ya no se acercan voluntariamente, ¿Sabes? **¿Para eso no se crearon las prostitutas?)**

**...Tsk, eres despreciable.**

* * *

En el mundo real, casa de Tomoko:

Ella se levanto de su cama de golpe, ella miro a su escritorio y había una nota que decía: "¡Si fue de verdad, Tomoko! ¡Tienes un amigo!" Ella se sorprendió completamente y se paralizo.

(¡Fue de verdad! ¡Realmente paso! ¡Tengo un amigo! *Llorando* Después de tantos años, lo logre.) *Ella se queda pensando* (¿Será un sueño? *Ella se pellizca* ¡No lo es!)

¡Tomoko, es hora de desayunar!

¡A-Ahí voy! *Ella se cambio y bajo a la cocina* (¡Hoy me esforzare aún mas!)

* * *

En la calle:

Yu se encontraba caminando en la calle de camino a la escuela pero se encontraba muy preocupado. El puso su mano en su pecho y lo apretó con dolor.

(Maldición, duele cada vez más. ¿Es buena idea que vaya a la escuela?)

¡N-Narukami-Sempai, b-buenos días! *Yu se da vuelta*

*Sonriendo* Tomoko, buenos días. *Ella se queda paralizada y se ruboriza*

(¡Es tan buen chico!) *Yu la miro con un símbolo de interrogación, ella lo miro fijamente* ¿E-Estas bien? Te ves muy pálido.

No te preocupes, estoy bien. Tan solo no dormí bien anoche.

*Preocupada* ¿Seguro? No te ves muy bien.

*Sonriendo* He estado mucho peor. *Ella se sonroja al verlo sonreír pero al instante le devuelve la sonrisa*

* * *

Yu POV:

Durante ese tiempo, pensé que podría empezar de nuevo.

Olvidarme de ese mundo que me encontré y tener una vida normal.

Pero el mundo no queria eso.

El destino nos preparo algo que no queríamos.

Algo que jamas hubiera imaginado.

Y nuestras vidas jamas volvieron a ser las mismas.

* * *

_Y así el tiempo paso..._

* * *

En la escuela, 2 semanas después:

El timbre toco y todos salieron del aula.

¡Narukami! ¿Te vas temprano?

*Sonriendo* Si, tengo que hacer algo muy importante a la noche.

Que mal, quería que nos acompañaras en nuestra practica de Basquet.

*Risa* La próxima vez iré sin falta. *Los dos se despidieron. Yu se da vuelta y ve a una Tomoko llorando* ¿Que sucede?

¿C-Como es que eres tan popular y yo apenas te tengo como amigo?

No lo se, tal vez deberías ser más abierta con la gente. ¿Que tal si te unes a un club de deportes?

*Deprimida* Soy mala con todo lo que tiene que ver con mi cuerpo...

Club de Musica.

*Más deprimida* El único instrumento que tuve lo rompí a la semana.

...Realmente eres una inútil.

*Llorando estilo anime* Lo se...

*Le acaricia la cabeza* No llores, ya encontraras algo en lo que eres buena. *Ella se sonrojo levemente*

*Sonriendo* Si, tienes razón...

* * *

Tomoko POV:

Es bueno esta junto a Narukami-Sempai.

Yo siempre tengo problemas para relacionarme con la gente.

Me pongo nerviosa y digo estupideces.

Eso se debe a que tengo miedo que me digan.

Eso es lo que no me pasa con el.

Su voz es calmada, suave y muy reconfortante.

Es una persona popular al cual todos quieren y adoran.

El es exactamente lo que yo quiero ser.

Narukami-Sempai es amable

Es bondadoso.

Es inteligente

Es fuerte

Es seguro de si mismo.

Es agradable.

Es pacifico.

Es gracioso.

Es un gran tipo.

Y yo...

...

...

...

...Lo amo.

Fin del capitulo


	6. ultimo capitulo: el final del viaje

**Persona no me pertenece, le pertenece a Atlus. ****It's not my fault I'm not popular! ****No me pertenece, le pertenece a Takinawa Nico.**

Ultimo capitulo: El fin del viaje.

Dentro de la televisión:

El salón de grabación volvió a la normalidad, necesitaban dar el aviso para inaugurar el programa. KILLSHOT se paro en medio del set.

KILLSHOT: Bien, mi nueva estrella. Es hora que nuestro duro trabajo de finalmente de frutos. *Juntas sus manos* ¡Es hora de trabajar! ¡Emo! ¡¿Estás listo?!

?: **No me llames así, KILLSHOT. Estoy contigo para dar con Yu Narukami y comerme su corazón. Ahora quiero saberlo, ¿Para que es la chica?**

KILLSHOT: Digamos que quiero darle un toque especial, ¡Drama a la escena!

?:** ... ... ...Es carnada, ¿Verdad?**

KILLSHOT: Si. *Se acerca a ella. Ella esta llorando de miedo* Mírala, tan inocente y mojo.

?: **¿Que es un mojo?**

KILLSHOT: Es una mujer que no tiene contacto con el sexo opuesto, que es virgen y que no tiene amigos. En simples palabras, una anti social. Bien, ¿No tienes trabajo que hacer?

?:** Tch, no me molestes.**

En el mundo real /En la secundaria:

Yuu se encontraba en su salón en la última hora del día. El día estaba nublado y llovía mucho, perfecto para ver el programa de la medianoche pero había algo que le molestaba mucho, en todo el día no vio a Tomoko. El le pregunto a varios compañeros de su grado pero nadie sabía quien era por lo tanto fue completamente inútil. El timbre final toco y todos se fueron corriendo hacia sus casas. Yuu se encontraba demasiado serio por lo que estaba pasando. El salio de la escuela y se dirigió a su casa.

Yuu: (Esto es malo, ¿Y si Tomoko fue secuestrada por ese tipo? Es el programa de Medianoche, deben de hacerlo pero Tomoko no es una persona muy conocida. ¿Por que la secuestrarían? ... ...No, me estoy equivocando. Pueden usarla como carnada y yo la morderé sin duda. Debería reunir al equipo pero ellos están en Inaba y dudo que lleguen tan rápido. Tampoco creo que pueden ayudarme entrando a la Televisión, no sabemos si caigamos en el mismo lugar. Y aún que lo hagan no podrán usar Personas. Maldición, ¿Que tengo que hacer?)

La casa de Yuu (Habitación de Yuu):

El se acerco a la ventana para ver la lluvia, sin duda era la hora. Se sentó en su cama y prendió la Televisión.

Buenas Noches, señor Narukami.

Le doy las gracias, sin su apoyo este programa nunca hubiera visto la luz.

Y ahora te daremos las gracias.

Una mano salió del televisor, Yuu se sorprendió al verla. El agarro su espada y la ataco pero detuvo el ataque.

Yuu: (¡Maldición!) *La mano lo jalaba hasta la TV. Yuu intentaba resistirse pero fue en vano ya que cayo adentro* ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!

Todo se volvió blanco. Los cuadrados aparecieron para mostrar su entrada pero en un momento todo se detuvo. Todo se oscureció, una mano negra agarro a Yuu y lo arrastro.

Dentro de la TV:

Yuu cayó con fuerza al piso. El lugar estaba todo oscuro, sin rastro de luz.

Yuu: (¿Q-Que esta pasando? ¿Que le paso al mundo de la TV?...¡¿Que estoy haciendo?! ¡Tengo que salir de aquí!)

KILLSHOT: _1, 2, 3, ¡GO! _*Los reflectores se prendieron encima de Yuu.* _Ah, antes de empezar. ¿Quieres algo? ¿Una gaseosa o agua mineral?_

Yuu: ¿Que tal salir de aquí?

KILLSHOT: _Jejeje, buena ahí. _*Se muestra números en cuenta regresiva* _En 3, 2, 1..._*Las luces se encienden. Del piso salen fuegos artificiales y muestran un pasillo. Yuu se encontraba en el medio de un escenario, arriba de él se encontraba un cartel que decía: "Premiere de Mayonaka TV". KILLSHOT apareció en la pantalla* ¡Welcome, welcome, welcome, weellllcome to Mayonaka TV! ¡Soy su anfitrión! ¡El Asesino sin piedad! ¡El hombre del a mascara! ¡El señor que no muere! ¡KILLSHOT! (O sea nosotros, ¿Entiendes? **¿Que deberían entender?** A lo mejor no sabían quien era.)

Yuu: (¿Que es esto? ¿Un programa de TV? ¿Quien es este sujeto?) ¡Hey, tú! *KILLSHOT lo ve*

KILLSHOT: ¡Cierto! Hoy tenemos un invitado muy especial. Sin su ayuda nunca hubiéramos completado nuestro sueño. Damas y caballeros, demos un fuerte aplauso a Yuu Narukami.

Yuu: ... ...

KILLSHOT: No seas tímido, ¿No es que estabas acostumbrado?

Yuu: ¿Quien eres? ¿Como llegaste aquí?

KILLSHOT: Ahhhhh, veras niño. Cuando mama y papa se quieren mucho, ellos...

Yuu: Me refería a ¿Como entraste aquí?

KILLSHOT: Como cualquier otra persona. Me metí en la tele.

Yuu: ¿Eres un usuario de Persona?

KILLSHOT: ¡Ja! ¡Ya quisieras! En realidad, mi joven casanova es que soy un locutor. Y este programa me pertenece, así que prepárate para una tortura inigualable.

Yuu: (Este tipo no esta bromeando. Tengo que tener cuidado.)

KILLSHOT: ... ... ¿Por que tan serio, niño?

Yuu: ... ...

KILLSHOT: Ya se, empecemos con el juego. Trajimos un invitado especial para ti. El no ha dejado de pensar en ti, y mi ayuda su sueño se hará realidad. Damas y Caballeros demos un gran aplauso al hombre de las sombras. ¡El come corazones! ¡El verdadero tú! ¡SSSSSEEEEEEEEEEEETHHHHHHH!

Del piso empiezan a salir fuegos artificiales, frente a Yuu se crea una masa negra que va tomando forma. La oscuridad se condensa y se agranda, dando una forma igual a Yuu. Seth se encuentra totalmente completo, el abre sus ojos amarillos y sonríe.

Seth:** Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Yu Narukami.**

Yuu: *Sorprendido* ¡TÚ!

Seth:*Sonrisa loca* **Tengo un nombre ahora, ¿Sabes? Finalmente después de tanto tiempo he nacido y cumpliré nuestra promesa. ¡JIJIJIJI! ¡Ya me estoy saboreando tú** **corazón!**

Yuu: *Serio y enojado* No voy a dejar que hagas eso, Seth. ¡Te venceré! ¡Vamos, Izanagi no Okami! *El invoca a su Persona*

Seth: **KILLSHOT, establece las reglas.**

Yuu: ¿Reglas?

KILLSHOT: Por supuesto que hay reglas, niño. Esto es un juego. Y como todo juego tiene sus reglas. Es muy simple:

1: Es una pelea a muerte, el que muera pierde.

2: Se permite cualquier tipo de arma, magia o habilidad.

3: El que llegue primero a la chica tiene un bono.

Yuu: (¿Primero a la chica?)

KILLSHOT: Cierto, demos otro fuerte aplauso a nuestra carnada, el bono del ganador. ¡Tomoko Kuroki!

Yuu: ¡!

Del piso salio ella. Esta atrapada por una oscuridad en forma de anillos. Su cuerpo estaba lleno de golpes y moretones. También parecía tener marcas de abuso en su cara. Yuu quedo paralizado y una lagrima suya caía en su mejilla. El apretó el mango de su espada. Seth aprovecho y lo ataco. El se cubrió a tiempo con su espada pero el impacto lo levanto en el aire.

KILLSHOT: Esta de más decir que empiecen, ¿No?

Yuu: *Enojado* Mal nacidos... ¿Qué le hicieron...?

Seth: **Deberías concentrarte en esto, Yu Narukami. ¡Fear Flame!**

Seth chasqueo sus dedos y creo una chispa. Esa chispa se volvió una llamarada.

Yuu: ¡Agidyne!

Su persona creo una explosión de fuego que destruyo el ataque. El humo lo envolvió a Yu, dificultándole la vista cosa que no le iba a venir bien. El sintió a alguien detrás de él, por reflejo salto hacia adelante pero su espalda fue lastimada.

Seth: **Este es mi mundo ahora, Yu Narukami. Un mundo lleno de oscuridad en donde yo soy el ser supremo, y lo seré…Lo seremos en cuando devore tú corazón. ¡Calla! ¡Shadow Ring!**

Yu: ¡!

Seth:** Y ahora déjame mostrarte el poder de las sombras.**

La sombra de Yu empieza a expandirse hasta crear un ovalo a su alrededor.

Seth: **¡Muere! ¡Shadow Slayer!**

De su sombra salieron pilares, los pilares lo golpearon por todas las direcciones. Por cada golpea que le daban lo levantaban para arriba en el centro de la tortura.

Seth: **Este es el poder de la oscuridad, ahora siente su fuerza.**

Yu cayó con fuerza al piso. Un pilar lo golpeo en el medio del pecho, dificultándole respirar. Los demás pilares se unieron a ese pilar creando uno más poderoso. Yuu no podía gritar por el hechizo de Seth pero si pudiera su grito sería desgarrador. El pilar le metió mucha fuerza, tanta como para enterrarlo en el piso.

Seth: **Levantate, Yu Narukami. ¡Si de verdad eres algo de mí no puedes caer tan fácil! **

Yuu: *Debil* To…todavía…puedo…pelear.

Seth: **Pese a que me gusta un poco que des pelea, lo que dijiste fue incoherente. A pesar de tus poderes solo eres un humano cualquiera y como cual tienes tus límites establecidos. Probablemente tienes tus costillas rotas, como mucho, pulmones perforados. Por lo tanto, sufres de una hemorragia interna, cosa que te matara en cuestión de…**

Yuu: Medyane.

KILLSHOT: O puedes curar tus heridas con el hechizo de curación más fuerte. (**Para ser el más fuerte es bastante lento.** Si deberíamos pegarle un tiro en la espina y que el otro Ocs se coma su corazón. **Si lo hiciéramos el fic terminaría en 20 segundos.**)

Seth: **Cállate. Vamos, Yu Narukami. Muéstrame que tan fuerte es tú corazón.**

Yu: No me digas que hacer. ¡Vamos, Izanagi no Okami!

El ataca junto con su Persona, Seth para su ataque con su espada y contraataca con una patada giratoria a la cien. Yu se desconcentra unos segundos, más que suficiente para Seth. Corto en cruz a Yu en el torso, luego lo agarro del cuello. En el piso una pequeña sombra apareció, Seth lo tiro a la sombra y de ella salió un pilar. El pilar lo llevo arriba. Seth dio una sonrisa pequeña y salto hacia él. Lo agarro de cada punta y los dos cayeron al piso. Seth apoyó una rodilla en el piso y un pie. El doblo la columna de Yu con la fuerza de la caída junto con el impacto de su rodilla.

Seth: **Agenda: Quiropráctico el lunes.**

Seth se levanta, da vuelta a Yu. El da un salto alto en el aire y cae al piso con todo. El cuello de Yuu se rompió al chocar contra el piso.

Seth: **Masajista el martes.**

Seth lo tira al piso, crea una sombra arriba de Yu y de ellas salen agujas. Las agujas lo apuñalan en diferentes partes de su cuerpo.

Seth: **Acupuntura el miércoles.**

El levanta a Yu del piso, lo envuelve todo su cuerpo en una masa oscura. La masa empieza a calentarse de poco, hasta llegar a grandes temperaturas. La masa empieza a lagar vapor de ella.

Seth: **Sauna el jueves. **

Seth lo desenvuelve, Yu se encontraba incendiado y deshidratado. El pone sus manos en la cabeza de Yu, sus ojos se vuelven negro y Yu grita de miedo.

Seth: **Psicólogo el viernes.**

Seth suelta a Yu. El se pone de rodillas, su cuerpo esta destrozado y su mente se esta quebrando. Seth agarra su espada y lo apuñala en el estomago.

Seth: **Cirugía el sábado.**

El lo patea en la cara y saca su espada de su estomago. De la nada una cruz aparece debajo de Yu. La cruz sale del piso junto con el, sus extremidades se clavan en la cruz dejándolo igual que Jesús.

Seth: **Funeral el domingo. ***Chasqueo*

La cruz explota sin dejar ningún rastro. Seth observo el cuerpo de Yu, su remera era pendiendo de un hilo, su pantalón se había vuelto una bermuda. Sus cuerpos esta lleno de quemaduras, apuñaladas y moretones.

KILLSHOT: Amen. (Amen. **Amen**)

Seth: **Ha sido mucho más fácil de lo que imagine, no hacía falta traer a esa chica.**

KILLSHOT: Créeme, fue necesario. Es más todavía podemos usarla.

Seth: **¿Cómo? No le veo de ninguna utilidad.**

KILLSHOT: ¡Si que la tiene! Solo que… … tenemos… que pensar…. ¿Que hacer con ella?...había algo que yo hacía…algo que hacía muy bien… … lo hago con todo el mundo… … ¿Qué era?... … ¿Qué era?... … … … … ¡Ah! ¡Ya me acorde que tan bien hacia! ¡Meterle tiros a la gente! (¡Hasta que lo dijo! **Ya me estaba poniendo nervioso.**)

Yu: ¡AAAAAAAHHHH!

KILLSHOT le pego un tiro el la columna. Yu estaba a unos pocos centímetros de Tomoko pero KILLSHOT fue más rápido que él. En un segundo, ese enmascarado estaba frente a él.

KILLSHOT: Pensaste que no me iba a dar cuenta, ¿Eh? Mal por ti, estabas así de cerca de conseguir el bono.

Seth: **¿Qué mierda es ese bono?**

KILLSHOT: Es algo muy fácil y sencillo, a lo mejor muy útil dada la situación del chico.

Yu: *Débil* Maldito… ¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué haces esto?... …

KILLSHOT: … … Yu Narukami, 17 años de edad. Nacido el 1 de Enero de 1994. Pesas 64 kilos. Mides 1, 82. Tus padres Shuhei y Sakura Narukami, tienes un tío en Inaba llamado Taro Dojima y es un policía, y por último tú pequeña prima Nanako Dojima.

Yu: … …

KILLSHOT: Pero también se sobre tus amigos especiales. Yousuke Hanamura, tú resentido mejor amigo y su Persona Jiraiya. Chie Satonaka, la menos femenina de tus novias y su Persona Tomoe. Yukiko Amagi tu novia más rara y su Persona Konoha Sakuya. Kanji Tatsumi, tú amigo Gay y su persona Take-Mikazuchi. Kuma, la única Sombra en tu grupo y su Persona Kintoki-Douji. Rise Kujikawa, la más molesta e inútil de tus novias y su Persona Himiko. Y por último Naoto Shirogane tú novia travesti y su Persona Sukuna-Hikina. A por cierto, tú próxima frase será: "¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo sabes todo eso?!"

Yu: ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo sabes todo eso?! ¡¿?!

KILLSHOT: Te conozco perfectamente Yu, (En el videojuego te pusimos Rohan. **Prefería llamarlo Seta**) eres un chico bastante sabio, que le agrada a todo el mundo y es el amigo, novio, hijo e alumno perfecto. Se que quieres proteger a todos y que todos tus amigos estén unidos, siempre buscas la verdad encima de todo. Así que te pregunto esto "Líder": ¿Qué es lo que nos prohíbe… … matar a otra persona?

Yu: ¡!

Seth: **No me hagas perder el tiempo, ¡Quiero su puto corazón!**

KILLSHOT: ¡Esperale pue! Dale el chico su tiempo, además, tenemos toda la noche.

Yu: (¿Qué es lo que nos prohíbe matar a otra persona? ¿Por qué me pregunta eso? ¿Tengo que darle una respuesta? ¡Maldición, soy un idiota! ¡¿En que estaba pensando al venir aquí para pelear con alguien que no puedo vencer solo?! ¡¿Tanto quería rescatar a Tomoko?! ¡Cierto, Tomoko! Tengo que rescatarla pero ¿Cómo? Estoy herido y no puedo moverme, apenas estoy conciente de lo que hago…)

KILLSHOT: Espero una respuesta, si es correcta la saco de este lugar.

Yu: ¡!

Seth: **¡Oi! ¡¿Qué rayos estas haciendo?!**

KILLLSHOT: Dando tensión y drama a la escena.

Yu: (¡¿Va dejarla ir?! ¡¿Por qué?! Solo para responderle eso, ¡No tiene sentido!)

KILLSHOT: ¿No me crees? Mira chico, yo soy muchas cosas: Soy un asesino, soy violador, soy un monstruo, soy un soldado, soy un genocida, soy un científico, son un alquimista, un actor, un ingeniero, un payaso, un loco pero mentiroso jamás.

Yu: … …

KILLSHOT: Así que, ¿Qué esperas?

Yu: … …Son las leyes que nos impone nuestro gobierno. También el sentido de la moral de uno mismo.

KILLSHOT: … … … … … ¿Are you fucking me? Esa es la peor respuesta que me pudiste haber dado. Bien chico, déjame mostrarte la respuesta a la pregunta.

El saco su pistola y la agarro con su mano derecha. El apunto hacia a Tomoko y le voló la cabeza de un tiro. Sus sesos volaron por todo el lugar, hasta la cara de Yu estaba pintada de rojo. El se quedo paralizado a ver tan horrible escena, no podía escuchar nada. Todo el mundo se paro.

KILLSHOT: Nada te prohíbe matar, las leyes son solo órdenes de alguien que es superior. La verdad es…que nada importa, puedes hacer cualquier cosa, no hay límites que seguir, toda la verdad es mentira y toda la mentira es mentira. Es así como es el mundo, acéptalo y disfrútalo.

Yu: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHH! ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH H! ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

KILLSHOT: Seth, haz lo que tienes que hacer. Y gente esto ha sido todo por hoy, los espero en el próximo programa. Chau.

En la mente de Yu:

Aquí todo es oscuridad.

La luz se apago.

La esperanza se fue.

La voluntad murió.

Ya no queda nada.

Ya no hay razón para pelear.

Ya nada importa.

La oscuridad gano.

La pelea fue en vano.

Todo fue en vano.

Ahora siento que la oscuridad me consume.

Siento como mi ser se desvanece.

Mi corazón es devorado por él.

El dolor me abruma.

La tristeza me ciega.

El miedo me calla.

La culpa me carga.

La muerte me llega.

Seguir luchando es inútil.

Es un ser superior, no puedo ganar.

Jamás pude para empezar.

Soy un idiota arrogante.

Siempre arriesgando la vida de otros para mis propios fines.

Mis amigos y familiares sufrieron a causa mía.

Todo para buscar la verdad.

Pero… ¿Qué verdad?

¿Qué verdad buscaba?

¿La verdadera?

¿O la que yo quería?

**La verdad es que no sirves para nada.**

**Eres tan solo otro humano más.**

**Ahora yo tendré tú corazón y tú cuerpo.**

**Y me volveré invencible.**

**Todo gracia a ti, Yu Narukami.**

…

Cierto.

Seth me venció.

Tomoko fue asesina por ese KILLSHOT.

Y ahora todos morirán por mi culpa.

¿Qué clase de persona soy?

Siempre buscando cosas que hacer.

Nunca me sentía satisfecho.

Hasta que pasó eso de Inaba.

Ahí conocí a todos y de alguna manera me cambiaron.

Me volví abierto con todos.

Yo les ayude y ellos me ayudaron.

**Conmovedor pero una mierda.**

**¿Dices que los ayudaste? ¿Cómo?**

**La gente que llamas amigos son solo un puñado de hipócritas.**

**Solo solucionaste su problema temporalmente.**

**Si vieras lo que son ahora, te daría cuenta que no pueden vivir por si solos.**

**Así son los humanos, necesitan depender de otros.**

**Son una triste existencia y estoy aquí para liberarlos.**

**Yo no soy un monstruo al matarlos, lo considero un acto de piedad.**

**No necesitan un hombro en donde llorar.**

**O un oído para hablar.**

**Yo soy lo que realmente necesitan.**

**Tú más que nadie sabe que es lo mejor.**

**No hace falta que me agradezcas.**

…

…

…

Tienes razón.

Tienes razón en todo lo que dijiste.

Yo aunque no lo parezca o lo admita solo soy otro humano más.

Es verdad que todos los humanos necesitamos depender de otros humanos.

Y que lo único que logramos hacer es lastimarnos entre nosotros.

Lamentablemente somos una existencia demasiado triste.

**¿Lo ves? No era tan difícil aceptarlo.**

**Al fin al cabo resultaste ser más listo de lo que espere.**

**Debo decir que en parte me alegro por ti.**

**Es bueno que hayas elegido lo mejor.**

Tienes razón.

Se que es lo mejor para todos.

Yo se que lo que la gente realmente necesita.

**Eso ha quedado mas en claro, ahora deja que…**

Por eso, me decidí esto por el bien de todos.

**Entonces…espera… ¿Qué esta sucediendo?**

La verdad es que les falle a todos.

**¿Qué es esta sensación?**

Fui egoísta.

**¿Cómo es posible?**

Creí que podía con todo esto.

**No puede ser posible.**

Y lo único que logre fue traer más dolor a la gente que amo.

**Esto es imposible.**

Y ahora me afrontare sin miedo las consecuencias.

**¡Es imposible!**

Puede ser verdad que mis amigos sean hipócritas.

**¡Es imposible! ¡Yo tengo el control, no tú!**

Pero yo creo en mis amigos.

**¡¿Cómo es que puedes hacerlo?!**

Y creo en la humanidad.

**¡Tú corazón debe estar destruido! ¡¿Cómo es que te resistes?!**

Yousuke, se que esta muy resentido con la gente y por lo que paso con Saki-Senpai.

Pero no fue para nada tú culpa, nadie te culpa por eso.

Eres más fuerte de lo que piensas, se que podrás ser mejor líder que yo.

**¡Detén lo que estas haciendo, Yu Narukami!**

Sato-Chie, no hace falta que creas que necesitas ser fuerte.

Eres muy fuete pero eso no significa que no puedas mostrar tus preocupaciones a los demás.

Se que puedes proteger a todos mejor de lo que hago.

**¡Maldito idiota! ¡¿Sabes lo que estas haciendo?!**

Yukiko pese a todas tus excentricidades o todo lo que dice la gente sobre ti no dejes que eso te afecte como persona.

Eres lo que quieres ser y nadie puede cambiar eso.

Así que por favor cuida a todos como yo nunca pude hacerlo.

**¡Si haces esto nos destruirás a ambos!**

Kuma, pese a que haya cosas que digan lo contrario eres el mas humano de todos nosotros.

No importa cual fue tú origen, eres nuestro amigo y lo seguirás siendo.

Así que al igual que yo, nunca pierdas esos lazos que formaste.

**¡P-Por favor, para ya! ¡Te daré lo que más deseas!**

Kanji, no debes tener miedo de mostrar las cosas que te gustan.

Nadie te va a criticar sobre eso y apoyaremos como amigos que somos.

**¡PUEDO DARTE TODO! ¡JOVENTUD ETERNA! ¡INMORTALIDAD!**

Rise, nadie te dice quien eres sino tú misma lo decides.

Y la gente te aceptara tal cual eres, es más, te seguirán amando.

**¡ESTO ES PEOR QUE MORIR! ¡ESTO VA EN CONTRA DEL DESTINO!**

Naoto, nadie te va a dejar atrás.

Eres parte de todos nosotros, y jamás te vamos a excluir por ninguna razón.

**¡NO PUEDES HACERME ESTO! **

**¡YO SOY TÚ DESTINO!**

**¡ESTA ESCRITO QUE DESTRUYA A TODOS!**

Tomoko…

Lo siento mucho, yo hace bastante me di cuenta de tus sentimientos.

Fue muy desconsiderado.

Y si hubiese sido mejor persona ahora estarías viva.

**¡PARA!**

**¡PARAAAAAAA!**

Ahora tú y yo nos volveremos a encontrar nuevamente.

**¡NO QUIERO! **

**¡NO QUIERO DESAPARECER! **

Gracias por todo.

**¡NO!**

Gracias.

**¡DETENTE!**

Jamás olvidare a ninguno de ustedes.

**¡TE LO RUEGO!**

Este es mi despedida.

**No…**

Mi viaje…ha llegado a su fin.

**¡NO!**

**¡NO!**

**¡NOOO!**

**¡NOOOOOOOOO!**

**¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

Adios….

**¡HHHHHHHHHYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAA AHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhh….…..!**

…

…

Fin de la historia.

**Finalmente he terminado el último capitulo de este fic. Este es el segundo fic que he logrado terminar en mi vida. Les agradezco a todos los lectores y a todos los seguidores que leyeron este fic hasta el final. Se que algunos les va ha parecer un final triste pero es el mejor cierre que le pude dar. A lo mejor un día escriba la secuela de esto pero mientras tanto seguiré con otros proyectos que tengo en mente. Nuevamente les agradezco por leer y espero que les haya gustado leerlo tanto como yo disfruto escribir fics para ustedes.**

**Atentamente, Tom Reidem.**


End file.
